


Сновидец

by dzenka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Men shagging, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzenka/pseuds/dzenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все, чего хочет Джон, - выспаться, и, пожалуй, какой-нибудь хороший сон в придачу. Так почему же, стоит только сну стать особенно хорошим, Джон просыпается?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Сновидец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/464435) by [Ariane_DeVere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariane_DeVere/pseuds/Ariane_DeVere). 



_Невозможно понять, то ли вокруг просто темно, то ли у тебя закрыты глаза, но это неважно, тебе даже нет до этого дела, ведь хотя краем сознания ты понимаешь, что происходящее – лишь сон, все ощущается так по-настоящему, и все, на чем только можно сосредоточиться сейчас, – теплые, скользящие вдоль тела руки… губы… превосходные, на которые ты готов смотреть, не отрываясь, о прикосновении к которым так долго мечтал… сейчас они так близко, и ты чувствуешь на своих губах его дыхание, ты тянешься к нему, а потом, наконец, наконец-то его губы касаются твоих, а ты так долго ждал этого, что не можешь сдержать стона…_ _  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_  
… Джон распахнул глаза, инстинктивно обвел взглядом комнату в поисках угрозы. Не обнаружив ничего даже отдаленно ее напоминающего, он сел и прислушался к тому, что происходит в квартире, но вокруг были лишь тишина и покой. Где-то вдали пронзительно завизжала лиса, и следом тут же раздалось отрывистое тявканье второй. С раздраженным рыком Джон откинулся назад, опершись на локти. Мало того, что чертовы помойные твари предаются утехам, которых он лишен, так еще и решили оповестить его об этом в час ночи.  
  
Вдохнув, он улегся на спину. Кажется, до того, как его разбудили эти вопли, ему снилось что-то очень приятное, но внезапное пробуждение все стерло из памяти. Закрыв глаза, он повернулся на бок, уповая на то, что ему не придется всю ночь провести в бесплодных попытках заснуть… _  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_ _… его чувственные губы прижимаются к твоим, и это так превосходно, как ты себе и представлял, и пусть разум настаивает, что это лишь сон, тебе все равно; все, что тебе сейчас нужно – чтобы это не прекращалось, ведь он приоткрывает губы, и, почувствовав первое легкое прикосновение языка, теплого и влажного, ты тихо стонешь ему в рот, а его руки снова скользят вниз по твоему телу, и, хотя ощущения от поцелуя слишком, почти невыносимо сильны, ты все равно поднимаешь бедра ему навстречу, желая его прикосновений, - да, пожалуйста, пусть он прикасается и дальше, - и вот его пальцы проводят по выступающим косточкам на бедрах, скользят по коже с внутренней стороны, и ты снова подаешься ему навстречу в безмолвной мольбе, жарко выдохнув ему в губы, чувствуя, как они раздвигаются в улыбке, ощущая, как проникает в твой рот его язык, и зная – стоит ему к тебе прикоснуться, ты утратишь себя навсегда; но ведь ты и так уже был потерян, с самой первой встречи, а если утратить себя - значит получить вот это, то пусть так и будет, ты согласен, ведь этот человек – все, чего ты хочешь, он так сильно нужен тебе; его рука, наконец, крепко обхватывает, сжимает, и ты толкаешься вверх, чувствуя, как вторая рука скользит вниз, под тебя, и пальцы… господи, его пальцы… пожалуйста, он должен, должен… он действует, и ты трепещешь под ним, чувствуя, как его пальцы проникают внутрь, и не можешь сдержать громкого, блаженного стона…_ _  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_ … Джона подбросило на постели, он распахнул глаза. Все его чувства тут же переключились в режим «боевая тревога». На долю секунды ему показалось, что он снова в Афганистане. Ровно те же ощущения были тогда: торопливые перевязки и готовность в любой момент выхватить оружие, чтобы защитить раненых и себя самого. Он снова задался вопросом, что же такое ему приснилось? Вряд ли Кандагар, но все же что-то должно было пробудить эти чувства: беспокойство и неуверенность. Память о сне, однако, испарилась бесследно, оставив лишь странное, непонятное чувство неловкости. Джон внимательно вслушался в стоящую в квартире тишину и снова закрыл глаза, сильно сомневаясь, что ему вообще удастся быстро заснуть. _  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_ _… его пальцы, умелые и чуткие, двигаются в тебе, и если это – лишь сон, то ты вообще не желаешь просыпаться никогда, ведь сейчас ты получаешь все, чего когда-либо от него хотел, а когда он извлекает их, ты разочарованно стонешь, но он снова улыбается, шепнув тебе в губы: «Терпение», перекатывается на тебя, и ты вздрагиваешь от сладкого предвкушения, понимая, что будет дальше, желая этого, желая его так сильно… он совсем рядом, а ты приподнимаешься ему навстречу, упрашивая своим движением, - пожалуйста, пожалуйста, я люблю тебя, ты для меня все, пожалуйста, - и он медленно проникает внутрь, а ты не можешь разобраться, почему позволил себе так долго ждать этого, не знаешь, почувствуешь ли ты себя еще хоть раз столь цельным, и понимаешь, что с этого момента ты – навсегда принадлежишь ему, слышишь свои же тихие возгласы, а стоит ему начать двигаться, на тебя накатывают ни с чем не сравнимые, не поддающиеся описанию ощущения, и это – именно то, чего ты желал все это время; он нависает над тобой, снова прижимается к губам поцелуем, и ты знаешь, что отныне потерян, это почти невыносимо, но это именно то, что тебе нужно, и ты снова издаешь глубокий стон…_ _  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_  
\- Да твою же ма… - Джон рывком сел на постели и, невзирая на то, что привитые войной инстинкты твердили, что все спокойно, еще раз внимательно вслушался в ночные шорохи и осмотрелся.  
  
Наконец, он вздохнул, понимая, что снова заснуть у него не выйдет. Он сейчас чересчур завелся, нормально расслабиться не получится. Наполовину вставший член снижал шансы еще больше. Да что же ему, _черт подери_ , снилось? Джон растянулся на спине, коротко обдумал, а не стоит ли уладить вставший вопрос, но пришел к выводу, что после столь неприятного пробуждения настроения нет. К тому же, эти проклятые лисы наверняка вмешаются, когда он будет на полдороге, и испортят все дело. Так что он встал и тихо прокрался вниз, борясь с порывом выпустить пар громким топотом. В гостиной Шерлока и духу не было, а повернувшись в сторону кухни, Джон понял, что дверь в его спальню закрыта. Обычно Шерлок дремал на диване, но когда ему все-таки случалось – крайне редко – отправиться в постель, спал он как убитый. Невзирая на это, Джон постарался не шуметь. Он открыл кран лишь слегка, медленно наполнил чайник и включил его. Ожидая, пока вскипит вода, он привалился к тумбочке, прикрыл глаза и почти погрузился в дрему…  _  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_ _… он двигается все быстрее, и ты опять не можешь сдержать стона, накатившие ощущения все нарастают и нарастают, и с губ всхлипом срывается его имя…_

  
 _~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_ Джон недоверчиво распахнул глаза, понимая, что этот звук донесся из спальни Шерлока. Услышав его, он прекрасно понял, что именно его будило раз за разом. _Вот поганец…_ Все это время Джон просыпался от его громких сладострастных стонов. Вот почему при пробуждении ему чудился Афганистан: сверху был слышен лишь звук, эмоций за ним было не различить, так что это пробудило воспоминания о спасении раненых. Шерлок уж точно ранен не был. Нет, этому долговязому засранцу несомненно снилось нечто потрясающее, и он в голос сообщал о том, насколько ему сейчас превосходно.   
  
Джон раздраженно вздохнул. Ну, как обычно, черт подери. Он, которому секс сейчас необходим до крайности, стоит тут. А поганец, при свете дня о сексе даже не помышляющий, лежит у себя и наслаждается потрясающим эротическим сном. Джон возвел глаза к небу и мысленно пожелал всех кар богам, ответственным за распределение снов. Почему бы им не послать подобный сон ему? И, если уж быть честным, то почему бы ему не увидеть эротический сон о человеке, которому прямо сейчас этот самый сон снится? Что его отношение к Шерлоку переросло в нечто куда более серьезное, Джон начал понимать еще несколько месяцев назад, но, пусть он иногда и представлял, каково было бы заняться с ним любовью, нормального, полноценного сна об этом не было ни разу. Кстати, кто вообще сейчас снится Шерлоку? И, если при мысли об этом ком-то Джон испытывает настолько сильный приступ ревности, что это говорит о серьезности его влечения?  
  
А затем Шерлок всхлипнул, и с губ его сорвался один-единственный слог, полный жажды, желания и страсти. Осознание заставило Джона оцепенеть: его будто стукнули по голове битой для крикета. _  
  
__\- Джон._ _  
  
_Вашу мать!  
  
Быть этого не может. Может, как раз все это – сон? Может, именно Джон спит, и это – его потаенные фантазии, выбравшиеся на поверхность? Он потряс головой, еле удержавшись от того, чтобы себя ущипнуть. Во сне мысли о том, чтобы себя щипать, уж точно никого не посещают, а значит, он не спит…Но разве возможно, чтобы Шерлок видел сон о нем? Разве может кто-то столь великолепный, холодный и недостижимый, как Шерлок Холмс, заинтересоваться кем-то простым, вроде Джона?  
  
Он тихо подошел к закрытой двери в спальню соседа, гадая, можно ли как-то выяснить, что тому не снится что-то дикое. Например, что его пытается затащить в постель Молли Хупер, и теперь Шерлок просто упрашивает Джона его спасти.

  
 _\- Господи, Джон… пожалуйста.  
  
_ Дыхание Джона тут же стало прерывистым. Никто, даже Шерлок, не станет звать на помощь _таким_ тоном. Все это – на самом деле. Шерлоку снится именно он, и может быть, но это всего лишь вероятность, эти сны – отражение его реальных желаний.   
  
Ладонь Джона сомкнулась на ручке двери. Он пытался решить, стоит ли ему уйти и оставить все, как есть, или же надо рискнуть и шагнуть в неизвестность. Что случится, если он распахнет дверь и разбудит Шерлока? Быть может, тот разозлится, смешается, станет отрицать наличие таких обычных человеческих чувств к соседу, вновь припомнит утверждение, что тело для него лишь оболочка, а работа – единственное, что имеет значение? Быть может, он поднимет эмоции и желания Джона на смех, сочтя их жалкими?  
  
Или же Шерлок, наконец, признает, что он тоже человек, что ему нужно то же самое, что и Джону?  
  
Если сейчас Джон отвернется и уйдет, сможет ли он спокойно спать, зная, что могло бы быть, рискни он встретиться с этой опасностью?  
  
Осмелится ли он переступить черту и рискнуть мечтой?  
  
Быть может, это уничтожит их отношения, а мечта попадет под удар?  
  
А может, ему нужно ухватиться за этот шанс и попытаться воплотить мечту в реальность?  
  
Джон Ватсон принял решение.


	2. Пробуждение

_Ты слишком сконцентрировался на деле, и потому его появление в гостиной застало тебя врасплох. Он подходит к зеркалу над камином и смотрится в него. Оказывается, ему уже пора выходить, а ты понял это только сейчас. Ты оглядываешь его с головы до ног, отмечая, как замечательно сидит на нем форма, и как она ему идет. Сегодня тебе нельзя отправиться вместе с ним. Это знание пронзает резким сожалением, и ты ловишь себя на том, что с трудом сглатываешь, прежде чем начать говорить нормальным тоном.  
  
\- Тебе уже пора на этот прием для офицерского состава?  
  
\- Да, - он поправляет воротничок.  
  
Прочищаешь горло.  
\- Тебе идет форма.  
  
Он оглядывается с таким видом, словно считал заявление саркастическим, но затем коротко улыбается своему отражению и снова проверяет, все ли в порядке. Ты стараешься совладать со вставшим в горле комком, заставляешь себя отвернуться и вернуться к делу.  
  
\- Держись подальше от неприятностей, - произносишь ты.  
  
\- Постараюсь, - отвечает он с коротким смешком и поворачивается к тебе. Кажется, он ждет, что ты скажешь что-то еще, но ты не поднимаешь головы, так что пару мгновений спустя он разворачивается и уходит. Он спускается вниз по лестнице, а ты силой удерживаешь себя на месте, запрещаешь себе встать и подойти к окну. Хлопает дверца приехавшей за ним машины, ты опускаешь голову еще ниже и тяжело вздыхаешь. Все это превращается в какой-то кошмар._  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Решение было проще некуда. Их дружба слишком важна, так что независимо от того, что там снилось Шерлоку, Джон вовсе не был готов поставить ее на карту ради призрачной надежды перевести отношения в более личную плоскость. Он стоял у двери в комнату Шерлока около минуты, а внутри него сражались желания и страхи. Наконец, он медленно убрал ладонь с ручки и тихо поднялся к себе.  
  
Вот уже несколько дней подряд он не мог нормально выспаться. Подсознание не давало заснуть, а сам он пытался прикинуться, что вовсе не прислушивается к любому доносящемуся из спальни Шерлока звуку. Детектив, однако, всю следующую неделю едва ли ложился спать. Редкие часы отдыха он предпочитал провести прикорнув на диване, а не отправившись в спальню. В итоге Джон сказал себе, что ведет себя просто смехотворно, и что следует оставить всякую надежду на повторение той ночи. Пусть Шерлоку и приснился разок сон о нем, пусть даже это был эротичный сон, поставить ему в строку утрату контроля всего на одну ночь не выйдет. Надеяться, что Шерлок испытывает те же чувства наяву, значит – заниматься самообманом.  
  
Желать кого-то столь недостижимого попросту бессмысленно. Пора смириться и двигаться дальше.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 _Он возвращается около часа ночи. Хлопает дверь внизу, и ты ловишь себя на том, что тебе не хотелось бы, чтобы он отправился прямиком в кровать, что тебе хочется еще раз посмотреть на него в этой форме, делающей его особенно притягательным. Проходит пара минут, а он все не поднимается в гостиную. Ты открываешь дверь, выходишь на лестничную клетку, проверить, в чем дело, и останавливаешься как вкопанный, оцепенев от изумления. Он стоит на лестнице, несколькими ступеньками ниже… и он не один. Она прижалась спиной к стене, он жадно припал губами к ее шее, и за его затылком толком не разглядеть ее лица. Она перебирает пальцами его волосы, тяжело дышит и вздрагивает от движений руки, прокравшейся под черную юбку.  
  
Ты смотришь на них, неприятно пораженный, как самим зрелищем, так и тем, как остро ударила тебя ревность. Тебе кажется, что такие кошмары – слишком для любого, и ты можешь только надеяться, что вот-вот проснешься.  
  
«Отвернись», - командуешь ты сам себе. «Оставь их, уйди к себе в комнату, пусть развлекаются. Это не твое дело. Глупо было даже полагать, что он может тебя захотеть».  
  
Но заставить ноги сдвинуться с места ты не успеваешь. Он поднимает голову от ее шеи._  
 _\- Добрый вечер, - бормочет он через плечо.  
  
Поняв, что они не одни, женщина резко втягивает воздух, сжимает пальцы в его волосах. Ты заставляешь себя говорить спокойным и ровным тоном.  
\- Не обращайте на меня внимания. Рад, что ты нормально добрался до дома. Я пошел спать. Спокойной ночи.  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, - откликается он, а женщина мямлит что-то вежливое. Ты успел лишь перемяться с ноги на ногу, когда он окликает тебя по имени. Ты замираешь и уклончиво хмыкаешь, давая понять, что ты его слушаешь.  
  
\- Рекомендую воспользоваться шумоподавляющими наушниками, - замечает он и отворачивается, словно намереваясь адресовать следующую фразу гостье. Произносит низким, вибрирующим от желания голосом: - Я намерен сделать все, чтобы сегодня эта женщина кричала.  
  
Он снова набрасывается на ее шею, и женщина тихо стонет.  
  
\- Подробности ни к чему, - сглотнув, выдавливаешь ты, - но спасибо, что предупредил.  
С этими словами, ты отступаешь, уходишь к себе, закрываешь дверь и бросаешься на кровать, вертишься от охватившей тебя острой боли. Слуха касается резкий и визгливый смешок. Ты хватаешь наушники – те самые, что он подарил тебе на Рождество, чтобы больше ночью тебе не мешала спать скрипка – затыкаешь уши, перекатываешься на бок и яростно подавляешь пытающиеся прорваться слезы._  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Джон проснулся через несколько часов. Сквозь занавески в комнату просачивался слабый свет, значит, восход уже скоро. Во сне наушники выпали и лежали теперь на подушке рядом. Какое-то время он просто лежал, смотря перед собой, и пытался понять, есть ли ему вообще теперь место в этой квартире, или его сердцу пойдет на пользу просто переехать. Вся эта ситуация с Шерлоком на лестнице стала для него сильным ударом. Он свыкся с мыслью, что ему Шерлок принадлежать не будет, но также полагал, что тяжесть знания, что Шерлок принадлежит кому-то другому, ему не грозит. Увидеть его с той женщиной оказалось куда страшнее и куда больнее, чем он предполагал.  
  
Вздохнув, он повернулся на другой бок и изумленно вскрикнул. В паре футов от его постели, скрестив ноги, сидел на полу Шерлок. Босиком. На нем по-прежнему была форма, но верх расстегнут, а развязанный галстук свободно болтался на шее. Три верхних пуговицы рубашки также были расстегнуты. Руки сложены домиком, кончики пальцев прижаты к губам. Шерлок с отсутствующим видом смотрел на кровать, и единственной реакцией на возглас Джона стало вспыхнувшее в глазах внимание. Джон медленно спустил ноги на пол и сел, озадаченно уставившись на своего соседа.  
  
\- С тобой все хорошо? – осторожно уточнил он.  
  
Шерлок коротко кивнул, не встречаясь с ним взглядом.  
  
\- А где твоя подружка? – Джон постарался говорить непринужденно.  
  
\- Ушла, - сообщил Шерлок, слегка отодвинув пальцы от губ.  
  
\- Ясно, - Джон помолчал, но в принципе не удивился, поняв, что больше друг ему ничего не скажет. – Ты… - он снова немного помолчал. – Поговорить об этом не хочешь? – он сморщился, недовольный выбором слов и поспешно пояснил, что имел в виду расследование. – То есть, тебе же не запретили рассказывать, где ты был этим вечером… до того как вернулся? Кстати, зачем ты вообще надел эту форму?  
  
Он умолк, а затем не удержался и добавил:  
\- Кстати, она тебе идет.  
  
Казалось, Шерлок слегка удивился, но на Джона так и не взглянул.  
\- Не думал, что ты действительно обратил внимание, - пробормотал он. – Сказав, что она мне идет, ты тут же уткнулся в свой блог.  
  
\- Ну, да, - неловко прокашлявшись, признал Джон. – Когда ты вошел, я как раз описывал Дело Уортона и был в ударе, не хотел сбиться с мысли, - о том, что смотреть на потрясающе выглядевшего друга оказалось болезненно, он умолчал и быстро сменил тему. – Так что там с этим расследованием? Ты почти ничего мне не сказал, кроме того, что это все из-за Майкрофта, и что оно конфиденциально до крайности. Теперь не выйдет рассказать побольше?  
  
Вздохнув, Шерлок опустил руки на колени.  
  
\- Майкрофт у меня в таком долгу, что теперь обязан терпеть мое поведение три года подряд, - мрачно сообщил он.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Все расследование обернулось катастрофой с начала и до конца. Майкрофт заставил Шерлока взяться за дело, напирая на то, что выяснить, кто именно из высокоранговых офицеров сливает секретную информацию, жизненно важно. Официальный ужин казался идеальным моментом, чтобы понаблюдать за всеми. Конечно, рассчитывать на то, что предатель настолько зальет глаза, что выдаст себя, не приходилось. Однако наблюдательности Шерлока должно было хватить, чтобы вычислить виновного. Майкрофт проконтролировал рассадку гостей. Все подозреваемые сидели за одним столиком, но даже Холмсу-старшему оказалось не под силу отправить Шерлока на данное мероприятие официально, по приглашению. Найденный выход – отправить брата под видом официанта, так чтобы тот с полным правом мог находиться у столика и прислушиваться к разговору, - он счел крайне забавным.  
  
Проверка благонадежности обслуживающего персонала оставляла желать лучшего, так что их оставили в неведении касательно всей операции. И план пошел прахом. Метрдотель перераспределил столики в последний момент, и к цели Шерлока оказалась приставлена одна из официанток. Поменяться местами, не вызвав подозрений, было решительно невозможно, но «поболтав» с ней в кухне, Шерлок понял: при верной тактике выудить из нее нужную информацию будет совсем не трудно. Вот только очень скоро стало ясно еще одно: чтобы разговорить ее и узнать, о чем шел диалог за тем столиком, нужно куда больше чем просто мило пообщаться.  
  
Официантка дала понять яснее некуда, что запала на Шерлока, а он, прекрасно понимая, что утечку информации необходимо прекратить как можно быстрее, решил с ней пофлиртовать и предложить проводить до дома после завершения приема, вытащить из нее по пути всю необходимую информацию, после чего, извинившись, уйти. Она, однако, сообщила, что живет с родителями, так что явиться домой с ним вместе – исключено, и предложила вместо этого отправиться к нему. Выбора не оставалось, так что Шерлок, скрепя сердце, согласился.  
  
В такси она так и липла к нему, так что у Шерлока не оставалось выбора, кроме как подыграть. Он сделал это с неохотой, ведь вез он официантку к себе домой. Правда, отправься они в гостиницу, она не ожидала бы ничего, кроме секса, и сочла бы подозрительными все попытки разговорить. Так что он решил, что проводит ее в кухню, настоит на том, чтобы выпить по бокалу, а потом, пообщавшись и выяснив все необходимое, отправит ее домой под каким-нибудь благовидным предлогом. Но стоило лишь им войти в кухню, как женщина тут же поинтересовалась, где именно его комната. Шерлок вяло махнул рукой в нужном направлении, и гостья тут же потянула его туда, да так настойчиво, что он, наконец, понял: если ее и удастся разговорить, то только… _после._  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
\- Ничего не вышло, - вздрогнув, Шерлок сморщился, обхватил руками колени. – Если бы я смог найти любой другой, _какой угодно_ способ ее разговорить, я бы им воспользовался. Но я просто не мог думать. Она упорно тянула меня в спальню, и у меня не получалось ее осадить.  
  
Сейчас, свернувшись в клубок, покачиваясь взад-вперед, он казался пугающе юным и озадаченным. Джона тянуло сесть на пол рядом с ним и обнять, но он приказал себе остаться на месте и мягко спросил:  
\- Что случилось?  
  
Шерлок неловко повел плечами.  
\- В итоге я просто попросил ее уйти. Сначала она решила, что я с ней заигрываю, пришлось повторить еще не раз, прежде, чем до нее дошло, что я говорю это всерьез, - он горько улыбнулся. – Перед уходом она осыпала меня нелестными эпитетами. Я тут же написал Майкрофту, что ему придется придумать иной путь обнаружения болтуна. Он тоже высказался нелицеприятно.  
  
\- Напомни мне при следующей встрече ему врезать, - ровным тоном заметил Джон. – Не мог же он всерьез, зная тебя, рассчитывать, что ты примешь огонь на себя?  
  
Шерлок чуть качнул головой, все еще избегая смотреть ему в лицо, и Джон понял, что смысл высказывания до него не дошел.  
  
\- Вряд ли Майкрофт рассчитывал, что ты переспишь с этой… как там ее… просто, чтобы выудить информацию, - попытался пояснить он. – И плевать, насколько важны сведения. Ты же не Мата-черт-ее-дери-Хари.  
  
Шерлок начал раскачиваться чуть медленнее и даже коротко, весело фыркнул, но было видно, что он все еще подавлен.  
\- Секс меня никогда не интересовал, но я привык полагать, что задействовать его при необходимости не составит никакого труда, - пояснил он. – Это же всего лишь физиология. Люди им занимаются ежедневно, и это – не сложнее, чем завязать шнурки, просто менее упорядоченно. На приеме я был твердо убежден, что спокойно смогу включится в прелюдию, вскружить ей голову и заставить выболтать все, что мне нужно.  
  
Он судорожно вздохнул, и Джону даже не нужно было встречаться с ним взглядом, чтобы понять: Шерлок близок к панике.  
  
\- Она буквально вешалась мне на шею. Все должно было пройти легко… это лишь физиология, за ней не стоят никакие эмоции. Ей просто нужен был секс, _проще не бывает._ Я считал, что получится… Мне нужно было узнать… понять… Нужно было… ты… я не…   
  
Джон встревожено смотрел на Шерлока. Тот раскачивался все быстрее, отрицательно мотал головой и явно на всех парах несся к срыву. В волнении, Джон потянулся было к другу, но тот отшатнулся с паническим «Нет!», и Джон тут же отдернул руку. Шерлок помотал головой, наклонился вперед и пробубнил что-то извиняющимся тоном, выдохнул через нос.  
  
\- Она выбила меня из колеи, - пояснил он уже тише. – Все эти прикосновения… Я считал, что справлюсь… смогу притвориться, что отвечаю ей, но все было так неправильно. Она не… не…  
  
\- Не переживай, - успокаивающим тоном произнес Джон, пока Шерлок вновь не впал в панику. – Я все понимаю и знаю, что ты никого не хочешь.  
  
\- Я хочу _тебя_! - выпалил Шерлок.   
  
Джон вытаращился на него.  
  
\- Я не понимаю, что ты со мной сделал, - мучительно выдавил Шерлок. – Меня никогда ни к кому не влекло, но ты как-то пробрался ко мне в голову, и тебя не выходит выкинуть. Я пытался отвечать ей, но все, о чем мог думать, – на ее месте должен был быть _ты_. С ней все было так неправильно, и я не мог выкинуть из головы мысль, что с тобой все было бы иначе. Я попытался представить, что она – это ты, но стало только хуже. Я хотел, чтобы она просто исчезла, а ее место занял ты.   
  
Трясущимися руками он взъерошил волосы, яростно затряс головой.  
  
\- Ты мне снился, - признался он дрожащим голосом. – Мне снилось, что мы… - он с трудом сглотнул, не замечая, что Джон что было сил вцепился пальцами в ноги, не зная, что Джон вспоминает о той ночи, когда проснулся от стонов Шерлока, и той боли, через которую пришлось пройти.  
  
Опустив руки, Шерлок уставился на свои пальцы, сжал и разжал их несколько раз, но так и не смог унять дрожь.  
  
\- Я ничего не могу поделать, - опустив голову, глухо произнес он. – Я хочу тебя, Джон.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Впервые эти сны появились несколько месяцев назад. На удивление яркие, озадачивающие. До этого Шерлок почти никогда не запоминал, что ему снится. Он даже не был уверен, что в принципе способен видеть сны… Пока не прочел исследование утверждающее, что даже самый гениальный, непрестанно работающий мозг еженощно грезит, сбрасывая накопившееся за день напряжение, позволяя подсознанию вступить в свои права…  
  
 _Джон обхватывает ладонями твое лицо, и ты вздрагиваешь от того, насколько приятно это прикосновение. Он нежно привлекает тебя к себе, ближе и ближе, а потом ваши губы соприкасаются впервые, а ты даже предположить не мог, что хоть чьи-то прикосновения могут казаться столь правильными, но отчего-то кажется, что именно этого ты и ждал всю жизнь; его губы ласково скользят по твоим, нежное прикосновение рождает отклик во всем теле, пробуждает его к той жизни, которую ты всегда полагал для себя закрытой, и ты вздрагиваешь.   
  
Первое прикосновение языка к верхней губе заставляет вздрогнуть, с шумом втянуть воздух, и он тут же отстраняется, а ты инстинктивно тянешься за ним, ободряя, прося о большем, но он откидывает голову, восхищенно смотрит тебе в глаза, проводит большим пальцем по скуле и улыбается - ты не видел никогда столь прекрасной улыбки, что адресована именно тебе, - а затем медленно приближает свое лицо к твоему, и ты закрываешь глаза, приоткрываешь рот, сдаваясь; он тихо стонет, накрывает твои губы своими, целует тебя, целует по-настоящему, и это прекрасно…_  
  
Сны приходили все чаще, и Шерлок начал ловить себя на том, что в дневные часы пристально разглядывает Джона и гадает, что именно вызвало эти фантазии. Он никогда не желал связывать себя отношениями с кем либо, но теперь эта уверенность пошатнулась, и это стало настоящим откровением.  
  
Вопросы любви и секса он изучил чуть ли не досконально. Разумеется, как иначе – в его работе это было попросту необходимо. Огромное количество убийств и их попыток, нападений и похищений были прямым следствием интрижек, безответной любви, предательства близкого… Но, невзирая на то, что он старался поддерживать актуальность данных касательно достижений человечества в области секса, его собственное либидо оставалось глухо ко всем исследованиям. Что неудивительно. Даже в юном возрасте ему было до этого мало дела. За плечами осталась пара краткосрочных, ни к чему не обязывающих связей времен университета, ни одна из которых даже до постели не дошла. Единственное исключение – та ночь с Виктором. В целом ни один представитель обоих полов не смог заинтересовать Шерлока ни физически, ни интеллектуально настолько, чтобы тот стал рассматривать возможность завязать отношения. И так было до тех пор, пока не появился Джон…  
  
 _«Джон», - выдыхаешь ты, чувствуя, как скользят по шее его губы, как он то нежно прихватывает кожу, то касается ее языком; собственное тело кажется наэлектризованным, каждое прикосновение губ и языка рождает разряд, и это почти болезненно, но ты не хочешь, чтобы это прекращалось, не хочешь, чтобы он остановился; он прижимается губами к основанию шеи, приоткрывает рот и нежно втягивает кожу… господи, не может это быть настолько превосходно, он же едва к тебе прикоснулся, … но ты уже трепещешь в его руках, желая большего, и пусть сердце просто остановится, не выдержав чувственной перегрузки, стоит его ладоням скользнуть ниже; а он, словно услышав твои мысли, медленно проводит руками по твоим плечам вниз и дальше, и ты издаешь нетерпеливый стон…_  
  
Джон, с которым Шерлоку было легко и спокойно с первой же встречи, которому он доверил собственную жизнь; Джон, с которым можно встретиться взглядом и почти – почти – понять друг друга без слов, и это вовсе не будет странно… а потом из ниоткуда взялись эти непонятные сны. Теперь он увидел Джона в совершенно ином свете, и медленно пришло понимание: чувство куда глубже обычной дружбы, жило не только в сновидениях…  
  
 _«Ты прекрасен», - шепчет Джон, медленно расстегивает твою рубашку, пробегает кончиками пальцев по груди, наклоняется, обводит языком сосок и накрывает его губами, втягивает, а ты вздрогнув обхватываешь его затылок, притискиваешь его голову теснее к себе; он гладит твои бока, втягивает нежную кожу чуть сильнее и отстраняется, заставив разочарованно застонать, но он уже склоняется ко второму соску – да, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, еще, - ты и сам не понимаешь, говоришь ли вслух, или твой голос звучит лишь у тебя в голове, но он все равно откликается на просьбу, и дает тебе больше, больше и больше, пока не становится слишком, чересчур… вот только понятия «чересчур» здесь не существует… а тебе необходимо к нему прикоснуться, почувствовать, необходимо понять, что он желает тебя столь же сильно и отчаянно, и, чувствуя, как в его объятиях твое тело постигает, что такое - жаждать, ты протягиваешь руку…_  
  
Шерлок погрузился в исследование этой проблемы. А как иначе? Он – человек практичный, и прожив столько лет, не нуждаясь ни в сексе, ни в отношениях, он хотел понять, почему вдруг ему стали сниться столь запоминающиеся сны, почему во всех них был лишь один человек, тот, которого он до сей поры считал лишь другом, и почему абсолютно все сны были эротическими. Прочитанные статьи о сновидениях противоречили одна другой и ничего не прояснили. Тогда он начал искать информацию и научные труды, обшарил сайты и форумы, посвященные проблеме сексуальных фантазий и связанных с ними чувств. Обилие порнографии стало настоящей проблемой, но Шерлок твердо вознамерился выяснить, в чем дело. Через пару недель от обилия информации у него буквально вскипел мозг, и Шерлок отчаянно попытался связать все в единую картину.  
  
Огромная ошибка. Знаний о фантазиях и сексе стало куда больше, и рейтинг снов тут же подскочил, они обросли новыми подробностями, а Шерлок поймал себя на том, что теперь помнит их куда дольше, а воспоминания не дают сосредоточиться на работе…  
  
 _… ты сжимаешь руку, чувствуя твердость и влагу, а он ласкает, растягивает тебя уже тремя пальцами; ты выдыхаешь: «Да, пожалуйста, сейчас же», и его зрачки затопляют радужку еще больше, ты слышишь его тихий голос: «Мне так много нужно от тебя, Шерлок», ты стонешь, нетерпеливо и жадно; он не отрываясь смотрит тебе в глаза, проникает внутрь, осторожно и медленно, и тебе так хорошо от этого, так хорошо… так попросту не бывает… стоит ему начать двигаться, тебе кажется, что с накатившими ощущениями невозможно справиться, а он наклоняется, прижимается губами к твоим губам и громко стонет: «О, черт, Шерлок, да»…_  
  
Как ни старался Шерлок отмахнуться от этих снов, как ни пытался сосредоточиться, они все равно просачивались в его размышления. Временами он ловил себя на том, что сидит, погрузившись в воспоминания, и понятия не имеет, сколько времени прошло… или на том, что разглядывает Джона, смотрит на его рот и руки и гадает…  
  
 _… «Смотри на меня, любимый», - шепчет он, когда ты начинаешь теряться в нахлынувших чувствах, отчаянно пытаясь вернуть контроль, сосредоточиться и запомнить каждый миг, каждое ощущение; он снова толкается внутрь, а ты обхватываешь его ногами, притягиваешь к себе, ближе, глубже, и он резко выдыхает, с его губ стоном слетает твое имя, он кончает, и ты вскрикиваешь в ответ, чувствуя, как подступает оргазм, и это идеально, это накрывает с головой, это прекрасно, он прекрасен, тебе не хочется, чтобы это прекратилось, и приходит понимание: если он когда-нибудь уйдет, ты просто этого не выдержишь…_  
  
Когда та официантка – имя он уже стер – уселась к нему на колени в такси и принялась целовать, он воспользовался опытом из снов и ответил ей, полагая, что, быть может, его либидо просто проснулось значительно позже, чем у большинства, что всей этой историей можно воспользоваться и выяснить, так ли уж плох секс на самом деле. Ошибку он осознал очень быстро. Целоваться с ней оказалось совершенно не так. Прямая противоположность тому, что было во сне. Ни трепета, ни предвкушения, ни удовольствия, ни страсти. Ее язык казался неприятным чужаком, а не желанным гостем, шарящие по телу руки – не ласковыми, а враждебными, стоны отдавали отвратительной пошлостью. И лишь упрямое желание завершить Дело помогло побороть порыв оттолкнуть ее и вылететь из такси на улицу. Он заставил себя продолжить, подавил вдруг проснувшиеся эмоции, что командовали ему немедленно от нее избавиться.  
  
К тому времени, как они добрались до квартиры, Шерлок мог лишь отчаянно надеяться, что Джон либо уже лег спать, либо – что еще лучше – куда-нибудь ушел. Услышав, как тот выходит из гостиной, Шерлок испытал жгучий стыд при мысли о том, что друг сейчас увидит его в объятиях этой кошмарной женщины и сочтет, что ему, Шерлоку, это вполне нравится. Но, невзирая на это, продолжил игру, не в силах прогнать из мыслей то, как посмотрит на него Майкрофт, узнав, что задание провалено лишь из-за того, что у него не вышло держаться своей роли в чем-то столь простом и незначительном, как секс.  
  
Спровадив ее, наконец, и выслушав тонну оскорблений как от нее, так и от брата, он отправился к себе, разулся, снял носки и растянулся на кровати поверх одеяла, пытаясь выкинуть из головы воспоминания об ее лице, искаженном страстью, об ее стонах… От этих картин его мутило, он попробовал просто стереть пережитое, но мозг отказался повиноваться. Шерлок провел в кровати около часа. Он метался из стороны в сторону, ежась от раз за разом всплывавших в мозгу воспоминаний о прошедшем вечере и гадая, избавится ли он хоть когда-то от ощущения, что в чем-то испачкался.  
  
В итоге он слез с кровати, намереваясь отправиться в душ и постоять под ним как можно дольше, но вместо этого, почти не отдавая себе отчета, поднялся наверх и замер у двери в спальню Джона. Он тихо постучался и вспомнил лишь через несколько секунд – еще одно доказательство, что в мозгу произошел сбой, - что сам же предложил Джону воспользоваться наушниками, так что даже если тот и не спал, то все равно, скорее всего, не услышал бы стука. Чувствуя странную нервозность, Шерлок открыл дверь и заглянул внутрь. Джон спал на боку, подтянув колени к груди, спиной к двери. Выпавшие наушники лежали рядом на подушке, но на оклик Джон никак не отреагировал. Шерлок, было, отвернулся, но вместо того, чтобы уйти, неожиданно для себя подошел к кровати, наклонился, убеждаясь, что друг спит, и сел на пол рядом. Он сам не понимал, зачем так поступает, но отчего-то это казалось правильным, и только здесь он почувствовал, что в безопасности.  
  
Он провел так больше трех часов. Сидел и смотрел на спящего Джона. Наконец, тревожные воспоминания отступили, и он смог спокойно обдумать события прошедшего вечера. Стало яснее некуда: полагать, что он способен вступить с кем-то в отношения, романтические либо сексуальные, было ошибкой. Секс его по-прежнему не интересовал, и мысли о том, чтобы попытаться повторить опыт, пусть даже с кем-то не столь навязчивым и отвратительным, как та официантка, вызывали дурноту.  
  
И все же… вот он, сидит здесь, на полу спальни лучшего друга и смотрит, как тот спит.  
  
Он позволил себе вспомнить сны о Джоне, нерешительно, опасаясь, что воспоминания о той официантке их отравят. Что пережитый с ней опыт сделает сны отвратительными, неприятными. Но, стоило ему начать воскрешать картины из этих снов, – объятия, ласки, поцелуи, прикосновения, сам секс – как они смыли всю память о реальных событиях. Сны по-прежнему казались _правильными_. И надо всем этим преобладало чувство полного, абсолютного доверия. Он верил Джону, знал, что Джон всегда будет ему другом, всегда будет к нему добр и никогда не причинит боль. Джон – единственное, что есть в его жизни незыблемого и неизменного, и Шерлок не хотел его потерять.   
  
Наконец, все стало просто и ясно. Ему не нужны отношения. Ему нужны отношения _с Джоном_. После стольких лет твердой уверенности, что он не способен испытывать обычные человеческие чувства, что они ему не нужны, Шерлок понял, что ему нужен Джон, что он хочет Джона, что Джон ему не безразличен. И это открытие пугало не на шутку.   
  
Потому что он был одержим человеком, который попросту не может испытывать те же чувства _к нему самому._  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Шерлок уронил голову на руки, а Джон, наконец-то выдохнул. Он более чем отдавал себе отчет, что задержал дыхание – жжение в легких сказало об этом сразу же. И хотя он знал прекрасно, что не спит, все равно ущипнул себя за руку, порадовавшись резкой боли. Этот невозможный, превосходный, безрассудный человек его хочет… и это не сон.  
  
Встав с кровати, Джон приблизился к Шерлоку и опустился на колени. Взял его за руки, мягко отстранил их от лица.  
\- Посмотри на меня, - тихо попросил он.  
  
Упрямо зажмурившись, Шерлок помотал головой и глухо ответил:  
\- Не могу.  
  
\- Посмотри на меня, - повторил Джон, но ответом вновь стало отрицательное качание головой.  
  
Глянув на свои руки, Джон отметил, что они ни капли не дрожат, чего нельзя было сказать о сердце, пустившемся вскачь. Он снова поднял взгляд на человека, готового воплотить его мечты в жизнь.  
  
\- Иди сюда, ненормальный, - произнес Джон и притянул Шерлока к себе.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Все ощущается так по-настоящему, и все, на чем только можно сосредоточиться сейчас, – теплые, скользящие вдоль тела руки… губы… превосходные, на которые ты готов смотреть, не отрываясь, о прикосновении к которым так долго мечтал… сейчас они так близко, и ты чувствуешь щекой его дыхание, почти чувствуешь их прикосновение, а затем слышишь его голос, слышишь, как он говорит, тихо и нежно, что хочет тебя, _хочет_ … ты чувствуешь теплое дуновение на своих губах и тянешься к нему, а потом, наконец, наконец-то его губы касаются твоих, а ты так долго ждал этого, что не можешь сдержать стона…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Тяжело дыша, Шерлок отстранился, вздрогнул, не смея открыть глаза. После всех этих снов, жизни с желанием этого, он не мог понять, поцеловал Джон его наяву, или это всего лишь самообман. Быть может, он просто снова погрузился в фантазии?  
  
Щеки снова коснулось теплое дыхание, Шерлок дернулся и заставил себя посмотреть на Джона.  
  
\- Эй, привет, - стоящий рядом с ним на коленях Джон ласково улыбнулся и пробежал пальцами по его волосам.  
  
\- Не сон? – сморгнув, неуверенно уточнил Шерлок.  
  
Джон погладил его по щеке.  
  
\- Совершенно точно _не сон_ , - сказал он и поцеловал Шерлока снова.


End file.
